


Monster May Drabbles

by SilverWolf57



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aasimar, Cerberus - Freeform, Coatl, Demon, Dragonborn (D&D), Dragonborn - Freeform, Drow, Ghoul, Gnoll, Harpy, Lammasu, Lich, Manticore, Minotaur - Freeform, Monsters, Multi, Ogre, Oni, Orc, Owlbear, Rakshasa, Selkie - Freeform, Shadowrun - Freeform, Spirit - Freeform, Tiefling, Werewolf, Yuan-ti, bugbear, chimera, djinn, gryphon - Freeform, haunted armor, hellhound, kobold, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 12,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf57/pseuds/SilverWolf57
Summary: It is the time of the year where monsters come out of the wood work and take the spotlight and it is my honor and duty to show them under a different light. Come one and come all, to see how monsters handle their lives.These drabbles were all based on an image by orcanist.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Day 1: Orc

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the image https://twitter.com/Orcanist/status/991376599520980992?s=20

# Guide

I have heard many stories of first times that were filled with happiness and a sense of accomplishment, I have seen my share of trideos following that trope too, perhaps that's why I thought that was the way it would go with me too, that one day I would get powers and everything would be better. Boy was I wrong. The first time I used my powers there was nothing happy about it, no, I felt down right awful. My tusks had just started to grow back then, bringing a whole world of pain with them, of course, school had not taken that as an excuse and my grades were a proof of how good pain and focus got along; to top it off, I had been left alone with my sister to watch over me. Me, an ork that looked old enough to be her boyfriend and with enough muscle to bench press her with ease. It felt degrading, dismissive, offending. It had all been a perfect recipe for disaster.

It all started with a fight, I can't no longer remember how it started or what it was about, heck, I'm sure it was something stupid, I did a lot of stupid things back then. But what I'll never forget are the screams, the glares, the pounding headache that made me wish my head would explode already. I had been on the other end of the room, pacing like a trapped beast, with a sofa as the only buffer between the two of us; my fingers rubbing my temples, trying, to no success, to placate my headache; each shout only made it worse, the pounding growing louder in my ears, drowning her voice. Fire burned my throat, an unsettling pressure expanded inside my chest, like a globe that's being inflated. It scared me, but I couldn't show it, my sister would worry, my parents would worry and we didn't have the money for worry. So I just growled. She had shouted something at me then, her voice already rough after our earlier shouting match; her brows set in a judging scowl, her eyes shining with fierce stubbornness. It had all happened so fast, a snide remark had pierced my defenses and struck home, a new kind of pain awakening in my heart. My body had grown stiff and my growl had died in my throat; for a single moment there wasn't a single thought or emotion in me. It was peaceful, comforting, addicting. Then, a wave of anger burned through my body, a haze of red filling my vision, my growl returning in full strength. I half screamed half growled at her, my hand cutting through the air in defiance. A flash of blue filled my vision, followed by a loud thud; the piercing smell of ozone hanging thick in the air.

My mind refused to take in the sight before my eyes, my sister no longer stood in front of me with her angry face and biting words, instead she laid crumpled on the ground, her body curled in on her self and bits of red paint sticking to her blouse. My mouth went dry, a sour taste filling my mouth at the same time a heavy weight settled on my stomach. My legs failed me then, my knees hitting the ground with a dull thud while I clutched the guilty hand close to my chest, a trail of whitish smoke coming from my fingertips. A deep growl left my throat, full of hate and anger, all of it directed at myself, but there was also fear, fear for my sister and fear of me, of what I could do, of what I had done. Warm trails of tears fell down my face as I pondered what to do, wave after wave of nausea hitting me with each breath, the ozone in the air reminding me of what I had done. I don't know how long I laid there, frozen, my heart running wild with emotions. But eventually, I forced my body to crawl towards my sister. I swallowed hard at the sight of the dark mark on her yellow blouse, the smell of burned flesh making me gag; her body lay still but for a slow rising and falling from her chest, it was strange, unnatural, scary. And it was all my fault.

A new wave of nausea, forced me to lay on my side, my sinful hands cradling hers, the cold of her skin sending shivers down my spine. I cursed myself, cursed my luck and that she had paid the price.

"It should had been me," I thought as I looked at her face, her bronze skin looked pale and lifeless, like a broken doll, "I should be the one on the ground."

That single thought stuck on my head, haunting my mind, setting aside everything else. There was only the thought and my will. Once more I felt a sudden rush of energy feeling my body, it was as if a dam had been broken and the waters ran free once more. I looked at my sister once more, the memory of her strength hanging heavily on my heart as I took the plunge. I let the thought consume me and freed the energy into her body, spikes of pain coursing through my body as I felt my skin break and burn over my chest; my muscles tingled and spammed uncontrollably before I lost all feeling in them. Life slowly came back to her skin as darkness haunted the edges of my vision, consuming it until only a sea of black remained and my body gave out.

I woke up days later in the hospital, my body aching with old pain and heavy with exhaustion. For long minutes I wondered where I was and what my family would think of it, I hoped against hope that I wouldn't lose them. A teary eyed mother and sister soon arrived there, pulling me into a big family hug and repeating it when dad showed up, dispelling all my fears. They believed it had all been a freak accident, an appliance that had gone haywire, a cable that was badly insulated and for the following weeks, they were there to help me recover. But I knew the truth, I could feel it deep in me from the moment the meds wore off. A simmering fire, a fountain of power that hadn't been there before. It was tantalizing, the power to do everything I had seen in trids at my fingertips. Except it wasn't like trids, it was wild and dangerous, untamed and waiting for a weakness to explode into the world.

I knew I needed help, a mentor, a guide, even a friend would help. But it wasn't easy to find anything on the matter, you couldn't just put "I almost killed my sister with a lighting bolt" on a search engine and expect honest results. Those were some horrible months for me, between the growing pains and my newfound paranoia I barely got any sleep or hung out with my friends, I couldn't risk it. It was one of those days as I was laying on my bed, chatting with a friend to pass the time, when I got my lucky break. It all started like a game, a dare that Daniel, that thick headed troll, put me up to. A new app had become the word of town, fabled for its ability to let you enter the supernatural world of mages and dragons, well, to help you enter it more fully than our corporate overlords allowed. I was wary at first, my only brush with magic hanging heavy on my mind, but I was also desperate.

I quickly downloaded the app and the moment it was ready, I clicked it open. A flurry of light crossed the screen, a rainbow of colors filling every inch. Then it turned black, the words "Spellbound" moving down from the top till they rested at the middle of the screen. A flurry of symbols, blue as the tittle appeared below it, soon forming a rotating circle before the words "Enter" appeared on the circle's center. I let out a chuckle, the whole dramatic flair of the air already lifting my spirits. My finger touched the screen, selecting the only option; the moment I did, electricity ran up my arm, familiar, dangerous, real. I dropped my comm, my breaths grew short as memories of the accident flashed through my mind. A shrill tone pierced the room's silence as a bluish glow emerged from the phone to form a perfect circle in front of me; images soon forming on its surface, showing glimpses of strange forms and colors. First there was a hound, fierce white fangs looking my way, only to be replaced by an elderly lady, her form clad in shadows; a fiery bird came next, its wings opened wide, followed by a ivory skeleton. Hundred of images flashed my eyes, their forms calling to my very being, urging me to choose them. And yet, something kept me from doing so, my hands remaining steady at my sides until I saw her. Horns of ivory white, fur of golden yellow and eyes both kind and determined. My hands moved before I could process what I had seen, touching the screen with the tips of my fingers. Twin streams of green light came from the screen, surrounding my wrist until it became a ring of energy.

The screen flashed twice, growing larger until a ghost-like minotaur lady stood in front of me, an approving smile of her face. Her hands took hold of my wrist, their touch warm and light, golden rays poured out of hands, casting the room in ethereal light. When she removed her hands, a band of interwoven roots laid on my wrists, its touch reassuring and familiar, it was brimming with magic. She looked at me one more time, whispering her name into my very mind before she vanished in a whirlwind of winds.

"Alacea" was her name, and that day she became my spiritual mentor.


	2. Day 2: Bugbear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little drabble about a bugbear hunter

Tarruk looked down at his prey, the elk munched on the bushes without a care in the world, unaware of the predator in the shadows. The bugbear smiled darkly as the elk stepped closer towards him, its strong meaty legs made the bugbear’s mouth water with every move. The bugbear held his breath when the elk head shot upwards, its ears flicking for a few moments. Its eyes glanced all around the forest, only seeing thick tall trees and endless greenery, yet it didn’t go back to eating. The elk walked back a few steps, looking for the danger it could feel watching it. It didn’t have a chance to do more, before an arrow found its neck and another buried itself on its side. The shots were strong and precise, the elk could do nothing but drop on its side as the bugbear ran towards him knife in hand. It only lasted for a few seconds, but the elf was released from its agony with a thrust from the bugbear’s hand. The creature said a little prayer, thanking his gods of hunt and luck for such a quarry. He went back towards his hiding place and pulled out a rope from his sack, a few knots and muttered curses later, the bugbear had the elk strapped behind his back and a pleased smile on his face. His family would eat well for a few days, he thought as he started his trek back home


	3. Day 3: Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the turn of demons, how have the ages affected this evil doers.

Kathalaz looked down at his latest contract, the black ink still drying on the paper, and he left out a sigh. A pounding headache was beginning to show and this was only the beginning of the decade. The red skinned demon massaged his temples and a soft thrumming came from his horns, their ivory surface covered in annoyed yellow flames. Kathalaz didn’t know how it had all gone wrong so fast, maybe they had gone too far with the temptation or maybe their methods had been too effective, but the one thing Kathalaz was that he hadn’t worked so hard since the humans did their world wars. The demon glanced to the left were pillars of papers were piled on his desk, taller than the demon’s own ten foot height. 

With a flick of his thin tail, another document fell into his hands, the blood red ink indicated its unsigned status. Karthalaz’s eyes took in the letters, a few moments of silence passed as he took in the conditions on his deal with another mortal before a frustrated growl left his throat. Flames rose for his fingers as his eyes took in the last letter, singing the edges of the contract before a deadly cold breeze came from the ceiling and put out his fire. The demon grumbled under his breath, he cursed human stupidity and obsession with sex before he burned his seal at the edge of the page and the ink turned charcoal black. The process repeated thousands of times more during that hellish day, the human’s request had ranged from the most insensate drivel to delirious love letters, and by the end of it all, the young demon was cursing to the coldest end of the Abyss whoever thought the frigging plan of making humans produce novels about sexy demons.


	4. Day 4: Lich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, death can be as unbearable as life.

Sancy Adagio struggled to keep a polite smile on her face as her new client prattled on about her worries. The old dwarf in front of her was crying crocodile tears and pulling on her braided hair with clear desperation, something that Sancy had not experienced since the third year as a undead. A new wail left the dwarf’s mouth as she retold the story that had brought her to Sancy’s office for the thirteenth time in that hour, this time in words that the animated skeleton could understand. 

“And then, then those ruffians picked up my Tronker’s body and they, they, oh Gods, they put their abominable magic in him and forced him to return.” the short lady said, muffled by her handkerchief. “My poor husband had that sick green light force him to get up and walk with them to Gods no where.”

Ever the professional, Sancy smoothed their suit with skeletal hands, they took one of their pens from her desk and whispered a few mysterious words to it; a cyan glow surrounded the pen, the light dim but unsettling, and the pen levitated towards a sheet of paper. The skeletal head gave the dwarf a nod and the pen began to trace strange symbols over the page with inhuman speed. 

“Now, Mrs. Ironwood. I know this must be a hard time for you, I sympathize, really, but what would you have us do?”

A glint of steel shone in the dwarf’s eyes, she cleaned the last of her tears and looked at the ivory veil that hid the skeleton’s face. “My Tronker always got into trouble, so I got him an insurance just in case he-- just in case he died. That insurance is with your company.”

“I’m afraid ma’am, that can’t be done.” replied Sancy with a spectral voice, their fingers intertwining in front of their lap before she continue. “Your policy establishes that such money will not be made available if the insured party is brought back from the dead by other magical means.”

“What do you mean you won’t pay for his revival! My Tronker was brought back against his will and he’s still serving them as an undead spawn! ” 

“I understand your frustration ma’am but-”

“You understand nothing, how could you understand the pain and powerlessness I feel when my husband is being used for Gods know what by some snobby humans”

“I’m sure you must be going through a lot of pain at the moment ma’am, however our poli-”

“Your policy can burn for all I care, I bought this policy precisely for this. You corporate types only care about the money and blame us, your clients, for everything that could cost you even a copper.”

“Ma’am, please understand, as long as your husband is alive we cannot-”

“He’s very much not alive you overgrown dog bone, he was pierced by a lance and bled out before they brought him back ILLEGALLY.”

“Ma’am, article 135, vesicle 2 of the Venabentura Legal Code for Necromancy clearly states that any person is considered alive as long as he is experiencing their life or unlife-”

“You greedy soul suckers, to the Abyss with you all”

Sancy could feel their temper raising, their skeletal hands tightening their hold as they fought to control it. Red light flashed in their vacant ocular cavities for a single moment when she contemplated reuniting the couple in unlife. They set this plan aside however as the image of a certain bugbear colleague flashed in their mind; the lich smoothed their richly tailored suit once more and waited for a chance to interrupt the dwarf’s tirade.

“You’re completely right ma’am, this is an injustice.” the woman grew silent at the admission, her eyes wide as platters. “In fact, why don’t you go talk to my manager. Here, let me write you a note so you can go there and set all this right.”

“Thank, thank you” the dwarf mumbled, still recovering from the shock.

“It’s what Seven Throne services is all about ma’am”


	5. Day 5 and Day 6: Kobold and Dragonborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should be careful about what you say in front of your prospective employer, specially if they're dragonborn.

Draken breathed a ring of fire to the air as he read the letter once more, anger made his blood boil while his claws scratched the wood of his desk. Smoke shot out of his nose as he bit back a growl but he was too late to stop his tail from beating the stone floor. He let the letter fall to his desk and stared at the only resource assigned for his mission. The small lizard in front of him was so scrawny he looked like a toothpick, his red scales so pale he could as well have been white and the cracks running through their surfaces betrayed the kobold had at least one disease, maybe more. 

The dragonborn stood to his full height, more than twice the size of the smaller lizard, and closed the distance between the two with heavy steps. The dragonborn lifted the kobold’s muzzle with a sharp silver claw, his forked tongue tasting fear, excitement and happiness in the air. Gold orbs met his crimson ones, conflicting emotions clashed in that field of yellow and that twisted Draken’s lips into a grin.

“So tell me young one, why did you ask to work with me?” Draken said with a raspy voice, fire licking his lips. “It’s a well known fact that none of my pawns last more than a year.”

“I’m different.” replied the kobold with a high pitched voice, her tail smacking the floor in defiance. 

“You think you’re the only one who said that.”

“No, but they weren’t me.”

“They were also healthier and bigger and more experienced.” Draken let go of her muzzle and snorted, turning around, her act meant nothing when he could taste her fear.”Why do you think you will survive were they couldn’t?”

“Because they won’t expect me. They’ll underestimate me, just like you.” her last word said, the kobold launched through the air; a long ragged knife appeared in her hands and a hiss left her throat as the edge drew closer to the dragonborn’s back. 

A wall of fire erupted in front of her before a sudden force sent the kobold crashing against the wall. She fell to her side, clutching her stomach while her lungs burned for air. The dragonborn looked at her from the distance, an azure fire resting in his clawed hands. 

“A nice attempt but your scent betrayed you.” the dragonborn walked closer to the prone kobold, his eyes shinning a deep red. “You just attacked a high ranked official, your life is forfeit and you accomplished nothing.”

“Heh, are you sure? what if you catch my disease or if I explode now?” the kobold said with a rough voice.

“Then, you’d have removed only one cog in the machine. One that will be replaced by this time tomorrow.”

“Enough time for another to shake the status quo.” 

The dragonborn’s forked tongue tasted the air once more and a smile appeared on his face, twisted and cruel. 

“So you fancy yourself a liberator or a revolutionary.”

“No, but I know how this all works. Just like you.”

Draken’s tail smashes the ground, fire licking his muzzle before he made his way back to his seat, his claws scratching the desk once more.

“You got potential, sure, with some work you may even get to be a good one.” the dragonborn let out another ring of fire, his eyes glaring holes into the kobold’s crumpled form. “But we’ll need to do something about that mouth of yours, it’ll get you in trouble.”

“So is that a yes to my application?”

“It’s a maybe. I’ll send you over to Raega, if she says you’re good enough, you’ll get your mission. If you fail, we’ll let you rot with the other bodies.”

“You won’t regret it, sir.”

“I better don’t, the last thing I need is a useless piece.” A stream of smoke shot from the dragonborn’s nose, dark and thick. “Now leave before I decided charred kobold is my next meal.”

“Yes sir.” The kobold said with a low bow, her own tail smacking the ground. 

“And Andrea,” the dragonborn said before the kobold stepped through the door, “next time you do something like that, you’ll be a tail-less disgrace.”

“Understood sir.”

“Good, that fear is good, it’ll keep you alive.” The dragonborn said after his forked tongue tasted the air, his malevolent smirk returning to his face. “Good luck recruit.”


	6. Day 7: Tiefling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, being resistant to fire can be useful.

A green cloud rose from the test tube, an acrid smell like rotten oranges reached the tiefling’s nose, her face scrunching in disgust. She moved the concoction away from her with her tongs, the red liquid’s surface bubbled slightly as it moved. The tiefling secured the vial with a clamp and adjusted her lamp so it shone on the liquid. Her eyes widened as she saw how the red changed to green under the light, her hands writing down all the details on a beaten journal. She waited for a few more minutes, her whip like tail swinging behind her in excited nines and sixes. Once she was sure there were no more changes to the mixture, she picked up a small paper slip where glinting metallic pieces laid. Carefully, the alchemist transferred the pieces into the vial and shook the mixture vigurously with a glass rod; the results didn’t take long to appear, the liquid turned more viscous with each passing second while its color changed to a deep blue. The tiefling’s eyes narrowed as she looked closer, the bubbling from earlier had come to a stop and no matter how hard she looked, she could not find a single piece of metal in the mixture. The alchemist hummed in glee, her hand writing down every detail in her notes with quick scratches of her pen. 

The tiefling grabbed another vial, this one filled with a viscous purple liquid, and poured a few drops into the other vial. The reaction was instantaneous, bubbles spread all over the blue liquid, its level raising rapidly. The alchemist didn’t have time to understand what was happening before a green fire appeared on the surface, the strong smell of sulphur filled the air and before she had time to do something, the vial exploded, green flames expanded in a flower, the heat caressing her skin without burning her. The tiefling turned her face away, bits of glass clashed against her skin and horns, but fortunately none harmed her. When she looked again, there was no trace of the flame flower or the vial, only the top of the vial remained, trapped by the steel clamps. The tiefling let out a growl of frustration, her project once more a failure. She picked up her journal, cleaning the bit of glass that had fallen on it, and started to write all she had seen; this time she may have failed but she could feel success waiting just around the corner, she just had to calculate the perfect way to mix the ingredients together.


	7. Day 8 and 9: Oni and Ogre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of wholesomeness for this dark times

A soft humming came from the blue oni, an old tune her grandma had sung to her in her youth and that she sung to her own grandchildren in turn. Her agile hands moved with precise movements, knitting the yarn into colorful sweater though many would have mistook it for a mantle or a bed sheet. The old oni smiled as she finished another flower with a couple of movements from her needles; the blue jasmine, her granddaughter’s favorite, stood in a field of yellowish white, the mix of colors made it seem soft and full of life, like the future owner of the sweater. The horned humanoid checked her work for a few more minutes before she continued, unconciously shifting to one of her old songs. She didn’t get to spend too long on her work before the jingle of keys broke her concentration. Her front door opened with a screech of metal, the sounds of heavy steps followed before she heard another screech and a bang, she would have to scold her granddaughter later. It took only a few seconds before a hulking figure crouched into the living room. Bronze skin was covered by a baggy gray hoodie and some tattered jeans. 

“Blessings on you grannie, I’m back from the shop.” said the ogre with affection in her grave voice and lifted the plastic bag in her hands so the oni could look at it easily. “They were out of milk, so I brought you some juice.”

“May God bless you my dear and thank you for picking those things for me.” replied the oni, a kind smile making the way to her face.”I’d have gone earlier, but you know how these all bones can get.”

“It’s no problem grannie, I needed to pick up a few things myself.” the ogre deposited the bag next to the sofa the horned humanoid was sitting in and took on of her grandmother’s hand in her bigger one, she placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. “How have you been feeling lately? Have you had more accidents?”

“No, no, child, there’s been no more accidents. I may be old, but I’m not helpless.”

“You know I don’t think that grannie, I just-”

“You just worry, I know, I have been there many times before.” replied the oni with a tired smile. “I’ve been good, not as strong or as quick as I once was, sure, and the bones hurt whenever it is going to rain, but I’m good, you don’t get to be as old as your grannie without getting a few hurts here and there.”

“Okay, but if anything happens-”

“I’ll call you or your dad, I know sweetie, I know.” the ogre just nodded at her, a slight smile on her lips. “Now, sit over there and show me that back, I need to take some measurements.”

“Grannie, it’s okay, you don’t need to knit me another sweater.”

“I know, child, I want to. When you get to be my age, you’ll want to spoil your grandchildren too.”

“Thank you grannie.”

“No, thank you sweetie.”


	8. Day 10: Chimera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something I thought of when I read chimera

Chelsea stared at her reflection in the mirror, a leonine face with gentle curves to her muzzle, the cream fur painstakinly brushed and powdered while her ears sported silver earrings that tingled with every flick of her ears. She bared her fangs, afraid that any remain of her last meal could ruin her chance in the spotlight, fortunately, an impressive set of yellowish white fangs greeted her. A hiss brought her attention to her side, where her snake like tail was glancing over her shoulder at the reflection, brown scales glinting under the white light. 

"You look beautiful dear." Said the lioness with a purr to her voice before she turned back to look at her reflection. "We look beautiful."

The snaked hissed once more, their long forked tongue tasting the air near her ear, and made her smile. The strange appendage was only partly under her control but in times like this it reassured her, made her feel loved and cared for, something that had not been common in her life. 

A buzzing sound brought her out of her reverie, the blinking of a red light near the door told her she didn’t have much time before her appearance. She stood up and walked towards the large mirror in the corner of her room, she struck a few poses, looking for any imperfections that she could fix, but was glad to find none. Her forest green gown held close to her body without being too restrictive and the color meshed well with her fur; the dark brown scales on her arms looked like long gloves that ended shortly before her elbow, while the clawtips at the end shone like pearls. 

Another buzz came from the door, announcing it was time for her grand entrance; the chimera took a deep breath to steel her nerves and her snake like tail joined on the exercise. She did this a few times before she gave a nod to her reflection and left the room with a sure step. It was time to show the world what she was all about.


	9. Day 11: Cerberus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun thinking about this one, talked it out with a friend and fell in love with the context. I hope you can enjoy it.

“How about this one?” Asked Russel with a deep bass voice, his hands holding a crimson shirt against his chest. “I think it goes well with the pants, red on black.”

“No, it does not go well with your fur, besides, it’s cold tonight, so that shirt won’t work, remember the last time we took it out. Try something else.” Replied a soft but low voice, a hint of concern in his voice.

“Okay then. How about this one? We got it at the concert last year, shows one of our favorite band, so we got a conversation starter, and it’s made of cotton, so we’ll be warm no matter what.”

“Nah, I don’t think so bro. Last Midnight Call is a swell band and all that but they’re not first date material, too much drama and blood. “ a third voice commented, this one rougher and more confident than the other two. “Let’s see what we got to work with. Hmmm, Nah, next, good for home bad for date, wait, stop, go back, that one, no bro, not the flowery one, do you plan to give him flowers with each date? No, I meant the other one, the green one, that’ll knock him off his feet.”

“But isn’t it a bit...small? I mean, look at it, it’ll be a tight fit, maybe too tight, I’m not sure it is even legal.” asked the first voice with a whine at the end. 

“No, we may be onto something this time.” chimed in the second voice, eliciting a grunt from the third one. “It goes well with our eyes and it shows off our muscles.”

The cerberus’s middle head looked back at his reflection in the mirror, holding the long sleeved shirt against his chest. The forest green fabric stood out against his thick dark brown fur and it made his three sets of green eyes shine like emeralds. The middle head scrunched his face in concentration, his tringle like ears flicking as he weighted the pros and the cons. Meanwhile, the right head beamed proudly at his choice and the left head hummed his approval. 

“Yes, yes, I think it could work.” conceded the middle head after a few minutes. “It makes our eyes really shine.”

“And it brings out our muscle, don’t forget that. We worked hard for these babies, we should show them off.” added the right head.

“He did say he liked muscular guys, so we may make a good impression if we wear that.” pointed out the left head, earning a nod from his brothers. 

The next few minutes were spent in a flurry of motion as the big hell hound brushed his fur and trimmed his nails; the shirt came on next, the garment fit him like a glove, bringing a smile to the three faces. The cerberus fuzzed over his dress for a bit longer, the three heads discussing if the black trousers were too casual or if the shirt was too forward, his phone ringed. The fated message had come, the canine’s tail beat against his tight trousers with vigor. The kiss stickers at the end of the message made their cheeks flush red, the right most head letting out an approving growl; the three heads worked together to write what they hoped was an appropriate response and left the house with a spring to their step. 

The ride to the apartment complex felt both too long and too short for Russel, the nerves were eating them up and all three of their heads showed it. The left head couldn’t stop muttering about plans and etiquette, the right hid was grumbling about traffic and yelling when other cars got too close, meanwhile, the middle head counted the streets left until they reached their destination. Russell turned off his truck with a turn of the key, resting his middle head against the steering wheel for a few moments as he took deep breaths; the left head leaned toward’s his brothers ears and guided him through breathing exercises. Meanwhile, the right head looked around the area until he spotted a humanoid silhouette near a set of glass door. 

Russel left his truck with a couple more of deep breaths and looked towards the glass doors, where a short human gave him a shy smile. The hell hound returned the smile with three of his own while butterflies flew in his stomach. The big canine closed the distance with half a dozen step of his powerful legs, the middle head’s eyes locked into the human’s azure ones. 

“Hello, I, I hope we didn’t keep you waiting lone.” said the middle head once they were one step away from each other, their hands shaking at their side while their tail beat happily behind him. 

“No, don’t worry, you’re just in time. “ replied the human with a soft voice while his cheeks flushed with a soft red. “It’s nice to finally see you, I mean, like this, only the two of us. I’m glad we can finally do this.”

“Yeah, I’m glad too, to meet you. I, I mean, I’m glad to meet you too Dave.” The middle head’s voice quavered a little. “You are, you are very handsome tonight.”

Both left and right’s ears dove close to the skull at the comment, a shiver going down their spine. The middle head’s eyes grew wide as plates as he realized what he had said.

“No that you aren’t handsome every day, or that we’re only dating you for that, we like you, the real you, no that this is fake either but-”

“We think you’re beautiful and sexy.” butted in the right head with his husky voice, winking at the human.

“And we’re honored you accepted to date us.” added the left head.

“Yes, yes, we think you’re beautiful.” conceded the middle head moments later. “ And we’re very glad you accepted to go out with us.”

The young human laughed softly, his bronze face tinting a deep red, and looked at up at Russel’s eyes. 

“I’m happy too, Russ, just, be gentle, it’s been a while.”

“For you, of course.” replied the right head, a touch of affection in his voice.


	10. Day 12: Coatl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More little snippets of different monsters lives, this time we go with the Coatl

Tiara glanced down at her coils, her scales seemed so much interesting as her boss went into another tirade. Her feathered wings closed around her while her fingers typed down the heated exchange of yet another conflict between the project heads. It had become a routine by now, Timothy, the bear lead would move forward without consulting the dragon first, then a couple of days later the accounting chief, a no-nonsense shark would come to shew out the dragon. The next day like clockwork the dragon would summon the bear to his office to shout his head off.

Tiara’s coils tightened as a glass shattered against the far wall.“Another one that needs to be replaced.” She thought and wrote down a memo to buy a few plastic glasses, hoping those would last. The shouting match lasted for a couple of minutes longer before the bear stormed off, closing the door with a bang.

“Tiara,” said Mr. Firetooth once he had calmed down, “did you get all of it?”

“Yes sir, I think so. I’ll ring the storehouse later for new glasses, maybe plastic ones this time, just in case. “

The dragon smiled at her, his whiskers moving in lazy and tried patterns. “Thank you, that will be helpful, I doubt that bear will change his ways anytime soon. Also, make sure to keep add the transcription to the file, in case HR gets involved in this.”

Tiara’s wings shifted uneasily behind her, the taste of anger and frustration was clear to her forked tongue. She gave her boss an unsure nod and moved to leave when a polite cough made her look back towards the dragon.

“And thank you, for being here. You’ve been a big help. You can take tomorrow off, I’ll inform HR about your paid leave.”

The coatl let out a happy his and left the room with a flapping to her wings.


	11. Day 13: Lammasu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should never mess with a guardian in his homeground

The click clack of hooves could be heard on the large room, rows upon rows of books acted as the only witness for the Guardian’s rounds. Eagle like wings flapped with every step, little whirlwinds of dust forming with each beat of the feathery appendages. It had been a slow night for the Lammasu and yet a cautious expression adorned his handsome human-like face. There was something in the air of his library that was wrong, he could feel it in his bones. The Guardian continued his rounds, his black eyes took in every detail of the darkened room better than most cats and only that let him see the spectral figure running down the hallway. 

A soft laugh reached his bovine ears as the figure hid behind some shelves; the Guardian lifted his horned head high, his eyes shinning with golden light, and rushed towards the nearest shelf. An earth-shaking roar left his mouth moments before he collided with the wooden furniture, bright golden light filled his vision and the next moment he appeared in front of the spectral figure. 

The would be thief didn’t have time to turn, his frenzied pace bringing him straight into the Guardian’s lowered horn. An explosion rang through the old library and the specter was thrown back to the other end of the hallway, its lime green form waving slightly before it reformed into a humanoid shape. The lammasu let out another roar and his horns dug deep into the spectral shape once more. Golden light bathed the room, followed by the sound like glass breaking and when the light died, only the Guardian was left, a pleased smile on his face. Crimson fur rippled as the bovine body tensed in preparation, but when no attack came, the Guardian flapped his wings and resumed his rounds. There were still several hours before his shift was over.


	12. Day 14 and day 15: Selkie and Owlbear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to work with and I like to think that it is cute. I hope you enjoy it

Dahlia looked over as her charge tried and failed to stay afloat, his bear like limbs flailed all around him, doing little but scaring the fish away from the two of them while the splashing of water muffled any other sound from the coast. Dahlia for her part was glad there were no other creatures to witness this bumbling disaster.

“At least this time he’s keeping his head above water.” The selkie thought before she dove into her water. She felt the magic travel over her skin as she sank deeper; shivers coursed through her body and an electric tingle took hold of her arms and legs, webbed membranes formed between her fingers and toes while her arms and legs morphed into flippers. Dahlia opened her new eyes, the thin membrane in them allowing her to see while her whiskers helped her locate the owlbear cub. Her skin changed next, turning a deep gray with white dots, the thick layer of fat that lay beneath keeping her warmth inside the water.

Her transformation done, she swam in a line to rest below her charge, her wide eyes and long whiskers analyzed the movements of those strong limbs for a few moments. The selkie shook her head, the kid still had much to learn.

Dahlia broke through the surface with a strong beat of her hind-flippers, she took a deep breath, quenching the burning of her lungs, before she swam lazily towards the cub.

“Cody, cody, stop.” She ordered of the noise the owlbear was making, her voice firm and precise. The big cub grew stiff, stopping in the middle of a stroke, and turned to look at Dhalia with a tilt of his ochre feathered face.

“Was I doing something wrong Ms Dhalia?” the cub asked with big yellow eyes filled with innoncence, his body floating on the still water.

“yes dear, you were. Remember what I told you before?” The cub’s only answer was tilting his head to the other side, his bird like eyes looking at her with an unspoken question. “You need to move your arms and legs in tandem, like the waves.”

“Swing, grab and drag?”

“Yes dear, swing, grab and drag. Let’s try this again. I’ll lift you up and you’ll do each of the steps on my count, okay?” Cody nodded at the selkie and remained calm as her now human hands lifted his torso with ease.

“Okay, one arm close to you, the other one fully extended, same for your legs. Yes, just like that, ready?” The owlbear let out a happy squeak and vibrated with barely contained energy. “Here we go. Swing grab, drag, swing, grab drag.”

“Like this, Mrs Dahlia” Cory shouted between wild strokes. 

“No Cody, I said drag, no splash, there, that’s better. Once more, Swing, grab, drag, swing, grab drag.”

The two kept going like this for a few minutes, the selkie correcting the cub every so often before he would get excited and fell back into his old habits. By the end of it, Cody had made some progress and he only looked like a half drowning owlbear whenever Dhalia let go of him. Dhalia shook her head once more, knowing that the kid would need a few more sessions before she could teach him a few advanced forms. 

“Dahlia dear, I’ve come for Cody.” Came a shout from the forest’s edge, the voice powerful but tender. 

The young owlbear shot towards his mom with renewed efforts, his form improving with the added motivation. Louds shouts of “mom, look at me” left the cub’s beak until he left the waters and tackled the larger owlbear. Her mom was ready and spun him around in a circle before she cradled him close to her chest. 

“Hello Amelia, we were about done for the day.” Said the selkie after she came out of the water in her human form. 

“I see. Cody didn’t give you any trouble?”

“Nothin that I couldn’t handle, right Cody?” The younger owlbear beamed at the two with pride and shook his head, a soft chuckle leaving his beak. “He still has a bit to go before he’s swimming on his own, but he’s been doing well.”

“So, I should bring him a few more times then?”

“Yes, don’t worry, he’ll be swimming like a fish by the time we’re done.”


	13. Day 16: Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like exploring the relationship between the werewolves and the moon a little, this one is a bit sad, so be advised.

Wulfric stared at the moon, the celestial body shone with a lonely silver glow, no other stars clear in the dark sky. The werewolf silver eyes shone with sadness moments before a mournful howl left his throat. The sound traveled over the whole valley, piercing the silence of the night but there was no answer. Wulfric’s ears hid in the light brown fur of his scalp as a pitiful whine made its way to his throat. The werewolf collapsed on his side, his eyes still fixed on the celestial body and his mind full of questions. The moon provided no answer and no platitudes, only the comfort of her presence when one of her children was in pain. Another howl left the werewolf, pain clear in its notes. Large hands took hold of furred arms, their sharp claws digging into the thick skin while the beast closed in on itself; the heartbroken wolf cried his heart out for hours, his body trembling as emotions repressed for years came out in a strong torrent. 

Wulfric couldn’t wrap his head around it, his rejection by his crush, his expulsion from the pack, the race of death that had followed. It had all happened in a matter of hours, but to the tired wolf’s mind, they may as well had been decades. The cold air of night drove the spike of abandonment even deeper into his heart, his mind realizing all he had lost. There would be no more hugs from his parents, no more nights out to watch the stars with his siblings, no more jokes with his friends and there would be no comfort of home. Tears ran down his face as he turned towards the sky, his heartbroken howl begging the moon for an answer that would never come.


	14. Day 17 and 18: Vampire and Ghoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I went with mostly wholesome stories so far, but there's something about having evil vampires in fiction that I like.

Sir Risker looked down at the village before him, the flames still burning bright hours after the attack. The pale man adjusted his fine clothes, more fitting for a lord holding court than for a person walking in the forest at night, but that was something that was beneath Sir Risker’s notice. The bushes trembled behind him and Sir Risker turned to see his servants come out from the woods. Their bodies were ragged and riddled with weapons, their eyes gray and lifesless and the stench of death hung to their skin. 

“Well? Was the threat contained?” Asked the pale man, a hint of impatience in his voice. 

“Sssiirrr,mmmooosssttllyy” answered the ghoul leader with clear effort, his wounded jaws almost falling to the ground. “TThhheeerree’s tttrrrouubblleee”

“You can’t even do a simple job, you’re useless.” shouted Sir Risker, advancing towards the captain with heavy steps. “What could make trouble for a band of ghoul attacking a simple town?”

“Hhheeerrrreerrra.” was the only thing the ghoul said, his body frozen with fear.

Sir Risker’s eyed widened at the name, bright yellow orbs turned blood red as a shout filled with hate rang through the woods. “THOSE FILTHY HERRERA ARE HERE”

Sharp claws grew from the pale man’s hands, twin leathery wings burst from his back while a thick black mist hung to his legs. The ghoul’s body went flying the next instant, a tree crumpling upon impact, before the vampire turned his furious eyes to the remains of his entourage. 

“You will go back there and make sure those bastards don’t escape again. I will take care of them once and for all.” not one sound was heard on the clearing, the ghouls rooted in place. “I SAID MOVE YOU USELESS CORPSES OR I’LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB,”

The monsters moved into action at once, crashing into one another in their desperation to flee. The silence of the forest is replaced with the march of the ghouls, the vampire shooting glares at any that meet his eyes. Sir Risker goes back to the edge of the hill, his red eyes scanning the horizon until a twisted grin appears on his face. He threw himself off the ledge and burst into a cloud of bats, ready to begin his hunt.


	15. Day 19: Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're already at day 19, wow, this monster may drabbles really have been fun to make and got me back into a writing mood. I hope you enjoy this one too.

Pedro took another sip of his dark coffee, the bitter taste jolted him awake. He gave a look to the pile of papers strewn across from him, the letters blurring together. The short researcher let our a sight while his fingers caressed the bridge of his nose and pushed up his glasses. It had been a string of long nights since his boss had sent him on an urgent job to this old mansion and ever since he had spend his days sifting through countless documents in the mansion’s dusty library. Pedro had lost count of how many documents he had gone through by now but he still had yet to find the contract his boss had sent him for. There was, however, something that had called his attention while he checked the old documents, a name that repeated often even though it belonged to none of the mansion’s former owners: Henrietta Dawson. 

Pedro had tried to identify the name on his rare breaks, he had shifted through the family records and even asked the old butler to see if he recognized the name, but all the roads led to dead ends. The researcher let out a groan, the lack of progress in either task frustrated him to no end. He stood up from the table, his legs tingling as blood flowed freely once more, and approached the window. The dark shapes of the surrounding forest met him, haunting and forebonding under the moon’s silver glow. 

“Perhaps it is time I call it a day.” thought Pedro, caressing his goatee as he considered his options.

The man looked out the windows for a few minutes before he made out his mind. He let out a yawn and stretched his arms, the bones popping in his arm; he turned around, his mind set on a good night of rest when his eyes caught sight of something unbelievable.

A woman wearing a heavily decorated dress, the fabric twisting and turning to form roses and tulips along her arms and waist. Her form was transparent with a pale blue glow that came from her. She held herself with confidence and dignity, like the queens they showed in the news. She gave Pedro a glacial nod and placed a thick leather bound tome of top of the pile of papers. Her resolute eyes met his, heavy with purpose. 

“The truth is there.” she said with a ghostly but firm voice. “Reveal it and all shall be made right.”

She gave the short man one final nod before her form faded like smoke. Pedro coudln’t move for a few seconds, his legs trembling like wet noddles. His hands sought support on one of the tables while his heavy breaths gave wave to calm ones. Eventually, Pedro found his courage, the whole experience not enough to stifle his curiosity and he approached the leather bound tome. He opened it softly, the off-yellow and brittle pages showing the age of the document. Black ornate letters announced the tittle boldly on the paper and Pedro couldn’t give credit to his eyes. He would have to call his boss soon.


	16. Day 20: Haunted Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haunted armors have a lot of possibilities, I thought it could be helpful to focus on something wholesome for a change, considering the current situations.

Gabriela had been ecstatic when she got accepted as an apprentice by the old knight, she had heard tales from him since she was a child and those legends, those stories of virtue and wonder had been the reason she had trained so hard through her childhood. That happiness didn’t last long into the training, for the old knight might be kind and gentle when they talked but whenever a sword was in his hand, he became an outright demon. To Gabriela, seeing the two faces of his hero was the first dose of reality she got from the knight, and also his first lesson.

“Appearances can deceive.” he would say with his gruff voice, pointing his sword at her. “Many a rogue take advantage of that, as well as many creatures out there.”

His second lesson was much more deadly, but all the more important. She learned it with every time his sword almost put an end to her and every thrust she parried. 

“Embrace your fear. A battle is a dance with death, one error can mean death. Your fear will keep you alive longer than confidence.” 

His final lesson was given on his deathbed after Gabriela had become a knight. The old orc had grabbed her hands with his cold rough one, the light fleeing from his eyes. 

“You’re... never... alone.” he muttered before his soul joined his ancestors and tears ran down her face. 

Gabriela had handled the funeral by herself, the only student to the famed knight. A thousand faces had offered her empty words of condolences but none could reach her broken heart. She broke down again during the reading of the will, where her master left her his enchanted arms and armor, with a sizable sum to adjust them to her size. A few more days passed before she could go back to the field and a couple of weeks before the armor was adjusted for her. By then, the death of her master didn’t sting as much, though it left an aching hole in her heart. One of those days, she took out the armor, cleaned with loving attention and donned it for the first time in her life. It was then that she heard it, the voice of her master spoke in her mind, reminding her of her last lesson.


	17. Day 21: Rakshasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never enter a magical forest without a guide, really, don't, actually, don't enter any forest without a guide.

Tae’ran cursed his own luck, kicking a rock he found along the way. All around him were trees that rose to touch the sky, their thick trunks looking the same for the old Rakshasa. No matter where he looked, the tiger man could find no trace or hint of the path he was told he could find, let alone anyone he could ask for help. A frustrated roar left Tae’ran, his claws slashing the bark of yet another tree before he kept on walking aimlessly. This deep in the forest, with threes as tall as the ones surrounding him, Tae’ran was left without the guidance of his stronger ally, the sun. Left without any other choice, the frustrated Rakshasa kept walking in a straight line, digging his claws into the nearby trees so he could know which way he had gone. The tiger man wore a smug smile as he advanced, confident the exit couldn’t be that far away. 

Half an hour passed in this manner while the tiger man cursed his rotten luck, a growl constantly on his throat. His mind was focused only on leaving the forest, so it took him a while to notice the change in the trees. The sharp horizontal lines that now adorned every tree in front of him. A gasp left the tiger man as he fell back on his butt, his body trembling all over. His heart gripped by dread, Tae’ran turned his head to look back, his muscles hard as rock. There, on the tall threes behind him, the same claw marks he had left not so long ago were closing before his eyes, a sinister white light coming from the trunks as they did so. Tae’ran didn’t have to look at it twice, his body springing to his feet and bolting the way his instincts told him too. A cruel laugh reached his scarred ears, the creaking of wood following until his feet touched earth no longer and gravity took its due. The tiger man only had a few seconds to see the hill he had run off from before his body hit the water, knocking him out cold.


	18. Day 22 and Day 23: Aasimar and Drow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking a bit of how relationships can be dangerous and powerful at the same time

Taelan had always felt something inside him was different from all his siblings, but when he was young he didn’t have any better name for it than “The Warmth.” It had taken him twenty years to understand what it really was and as he watched his friend bleed out in front of him, he dearly wished he could be ignorant once more. The young man breathed deeply once more, letting his lungs feel with foul air while his heart prayed to The Warmth, the divine essence within him, to heal his fallen friend. Fire ran through his veins as he exhaled, pure golden light shone from his blood covered hands and went into the purple skin of his elvish friend. The cleaved skin knit itself in front of his eyes, closing the fatal wound that had come to pass due to his stupidity. Treive had warned him about him countless time, he had told him how dangerous it was to show off his blessing and that it would attract the wrong sort of company. The cold bodies of his would-be captors were proof enough of the drow’s misgivings. 

Taelan kept channeling the fire-like energy into his friend until his vision was consumed by blackness and his fingers trembled. He would have kept going all the way into unconsciousness if a rough hand hadn’t taken hold of his own, giving it a weak squeeze. The young man collapsed on top of the drow, his skin dripping with sweat. The drow’s hand combed through the Aasimar’s golden hair, dark blue eyes appreciating the magical glow that seemed to form a halo around his best friend. Treive had a whole speech reserved for the reckless Aasimar, starting on his blatant use of magic, pointing out how pushing himself to death was the last thing the drow wanted and ending with a well deserve “I told you so.” But that all could wait until his body stopped crying in pain and his brave but short sighted friend woke up from his nap.


	19. Day 24, day 25, day 26 and day 27: Minotaur, Gnoll, Harpy and Yuan Ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This got into my mind and took a life of its own, I really liked the whole of it and I'm a bit sad that I can't hear this live. I hope you enjoy it

A bright light pierced the darkness, falling down on a pristine-horned minotaur on the stage, the large bull man’s midnight black fur shone while the silver linings of his equally dark shirt gave him a solemn air. Meaty finger danced across his bass’s strings, each pluck evoking a low and sad note that joined together to form a sad a mournful tune. Only the minotaur’s song could be heard across the room, every patron frozen in place as they listened to breathtaking spectacle. 

“Guilty of no charge, we’re blamed for all, judged without trail.” sang the bovine with a deep voice, silver eyes thick with emotion. “Shackled by our past, we’re falling down, we’re falling down.”

A drum roll followed the minotaur’s lament before the low sounds set a calm nostalgic rhythm. A second spotlight revealed the drummer, a thickset gnoll with fur gray as ash and a look of total concentration. The two acted in concert, their song carrying an air of tragedy and solemnity.

“Then one day, monsters came into town. They stole our lives, stole our lights.” the bull man sang, his voice raising in power. The shrill of an electric guitar joined them, giving a bite to the minotaur’s final verse. “They put us through a nightmaaaaarrreeeee.”

The last word became a bellow of repressed pain as the bassist rose his muzzle to the sky, his eyes misted with tears. The spotlight widened them, revealing the last members of the band, a half serpent half human woman, whose bronze fingers flew across the strings an electric guitar, and a short blue feathered harpy whose golden eyes were clouded with pain. The shrilling notes rang with haunting strength, like echoes of the bull’s bellow; at the behest of the drum, they dropped in pitch and quickened their pace, as if desperate running away from danger. The harpy softly grasped the microphone, her feathered hand forming a dome that made her look like she was praying.

“Blood is seeping through my hands, the light is fleeing from his eyes.” the harpy sung with a delicate voice and a smokey timbre that captivated the whole room. “Father please don’t leave us, father please don’t diiieeee on uuusss.”

The guitar wailed in protest, the yuan-ti swung passionately on her coils with every beat of the drums, her yellow scales glinting like gold under the spotlight. The gnoll picked up the pace, building up the tension before with one strong beat of his drums he made way for the pair of vocalists.

“Oh Gods I beg of thee, listen to this monster.” sang the pristine-horned and feathered monsters, their voices contrasting and supporting each other. “A second chance is all I ask, for the one who saved me! Shine your light on our father, grant him life please.” 

The last note lasted until both vocalist rang out of breath, their chest panting with exertion. Sweat running down their faces while the room grew darker, the spotlights gathering of the serpentine musician moments before the guitar’s melancholic solo took center stage. The melody rose and fell in a delicate melody that felt light like air and yet hid a somber truth. The yuan-ti’s body moved with nimble waves, enticing the audience with her movements as much as her tune. The solo reached a peak, the snake human hybrid lifted herself with her coils, her guitar clear for all to see as she strung the final chords of her solo. The minotaur’s bass and the gnoll’s drums took over, setting a solemn rhythm to guide them; Light bathed the band once more, giving them a mystic air as both males bobbing their muzzles in time with the music. Every eye in the room was set on the monstrous band and the captivating music they made. The whole of the audience leaning in their seat, so they could be closer to the source of such a tragic song. 

The harpy took hold of the microphone once more, her golden eyes firm with determination. A drum roll announced her entrance, her voice raising in a beautiful wordless call to the divine.

“Oh divine light. You bless our eyes, you bless our hearts!” she would sing moments later, her wing-like arms raising in the air to form an arch while the light put in evidence all the shades of blue hidden in her feathers. 

The minotaur cut in then, his heavy voice demanding to be heard. “Breaking my chains, I rise to the fight, I cry out my heart!”

“Evil minds you hear me well, by my sword you will be fell.” sung the minotaur, his bass forgotten by his side as he clasped the microphone with large hands. 

“You may run and you may hide, you may plan and you may lie.” chimed in the harpy, her smooth voice filled with cold anger.

“But your plague of darkness won’t.” sung both vocalists, their voices weaving into a single cry of defiance. “Corrupt our hearts, infect our souls.”

Both vocalist rose their first high in the air, their voices holding the note for long seconds before the drums paved the wave for the guitar to guide the melody to a final reprisal of the chorus, the notes sounding more hopeful and stronger than in the beginning. The vocalists shared a look, a smile appearing in their faces as the final chords of the guitar rang through the room. The room grew dark once more, the only spotlight left shone of the minotaur, a slight cloud of vapor rising from the furred man. His deep rumble reverberated clearly across the room, his wide shoulders set proudly at his side as he sung the chorus on last time.

“Guilty of no charge,   
with steel in our hearts  
And blood of fire.  
Family together once more  
We’ll vanquish our foes  
And bathe in triumph!”

The last note was bellowed with power and conviction, the pristine-horned bassist holding it for a full on minute before his lungs demanded their due. A heavy silence fell upon the room for a few seconds, the audience too captivated by the last notes to move. The lights came back on, shining at full strength over the tired band, all the member wearing a shy smile on their faces. A single clap from the back of the room broke the spell and soon a deafening wave of applause fell on the band. The band’s smiles grew wider and more honest, breaking into a full on laugh as they bowed to their audience.


	20. Day 28: Gryphon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gryphon riders for the win, yeah, I may have seen too many videos about the grey wardens.

Petro woke up with a stiff back, a groan leaving his mouth as his muscles complained loudly against every move; his muscles burned and any attempts to bend his back was met with sharp currents of electricity that froze him in place. He laid there for a while, waiting for the pain to leave, but after ten minutes without change, the young man decided to bite the bullet and face the day, he had an important duty to keep after all. Slowly, he inched his body towards the edge of the bed. He took a deep breath, gritted his teeth and grunted when he jumped to his feet. A wave of dizziness when through him and his hands sought the support of the wall; he could heart the pounding of his heart on his ears while a bitter taste spread through his mouth. Minutes later, the pain was gone but the lesson was learnt, there would be little bending of his back today and that thought brought a frown to his face. He shook his head, banishing the dark thought before he quickly changed into his clothes for the day. 

Petro was already thirteen minutes behind schedule when he left the little shack he called home; it took him another half an hour before he reached the large wooden stables were his master waited for him. It wasn’t a typical set of stables though, for one, there weren’t any large doors on the ground floor, instead, a wide set of double doors laid opened near the top, squawks and chirps coming from inside. A smile twisted the young man’s lips at the sound and he sprinted towards the single white door on the ground floor. He didn’t get far though, a loud cry came from above. Petro’s eyes only saw a blue blur before a heavy weight pushed him to the ground. a hard hiss left the young man’s mouth as the impact sent burning pain coursing through his body. Sharp claws kept him at his side while a large beak caressed the side of his head. Petro whistled loudly, the claws at his side let him go instantly, landing only a bit behind. The young rider cursed his luck as he looked at the blue heavyset gryphon that was his to tame, caught between the bulk of adulthood and the fat of youth; the bundle of feathered energy vibrating with pent up energy while he waited for his rider to get up. Petro let his head hit the ground once more, sure that sentient beings or not, he didn’t look forward to the teen years of his gryphon and neither did his back.


	21. Day 29: Manticore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manticore temple defender, sure, why not?

Lia looked down at her tail, the quill like tips vibrating with nervous energy while the sound of breaking glass reached her ears. She looked around the room, golden feline eyes open wide, her rounded ears taking every sound from the trespassers. The manticore picked up her spear, clenching the hardened wood tightly in her hands as she waited for her attackers. Shadows moved on the side of her vision, disappearing behind the walls in a flash. Lia breathed deeply, her natural magic coursing through her body and enhancing her sense, she wouldn’t be taken by surprises. A trio of steps reached her ears, light and orderly, clearly professionals but they weren’t careful, running towards hers without a care. She smiled darkly, her tail poised to strike. 

A trio of elves appeared in from of her, clad in a bright green armor that glinted like metal. The elf in the front didn’t have time to send a warning before her spikes dug deep into him, paralyzing his body and bringing him to the ground. The other two jumped back, taking out their swords and parrying the second wave of spikes. A third wave flew threw the air, metal ringed as they stopped the spikes but the second elf failed to notice the tip of her spear dig into her leg, her scream cut short with a blast of electricity straight to her chest. The second elf crumpled to the ground, her body twitching as the poison in the spear worked its way into her bloodstream. 

Only one elf remained and he didn’t wait for invitations, throwing himself at the manticore before it had a chance to react. Lia smiled at this, her tail shot like a whip, aiming for his head, but the elf dove below and cut her leg with his sword. The manticore hissed in pain and jumped back, taking out her kukri with a fluid move. The sound of metal on metal ringed across the temple, the two combatants exchanging blows for a few seconds before it all stopped. A body fell to the ground, blood pooling around them. The victor approached, lifted their weapons high and knocked out their rival. 

Lia breathed out a sight of relief, the wounds all over her body burning at the open air, even so a smile made its way to her face. She had won, defended her temple one more day and had lived to tell the tale. She couldn’t wait until the others heard about it.


	22. Day 30: Hellhound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellhound strippers, we need them, we want them and we got them.

Dane chugged down a shot of tequila, the liquid burning down his throat and leaving a pleasant buzz in its wake. The steppe-wide canine set the glass on the table with a theatrical band and a contagious laugh. The patrons around him laughed and whooped, a few of the more adventurous one stole quick gropes of his fuzzy butt. The large brown furred dog didn’t miss a chance, grinding his butt against the crotch of a patron while he pushed the face of another between his exposed pecs. Dane licked his lips, the sweet scent of lust mixing with the earthy scent of desire, the sins of the patrons were thick in the air, enough to keep him going for the whole night but the hellhound wanted more. Dane let the patrons touch him for a bit longer before his arms caught two of them by the waist and, in a feat of dexterity and strength, lifted them until they were sitting on his shoulder. Both humans let out a scream at the sudden change in altitude, but their touchy hands soon set to work on exploring the thick forearms while the rest drooled at the sight of his bulging biceps.

Dane smiled at the reaction, his tight shorts barely containing his excitement. He could never get enough of this, there was something so pure and primal in being worshiped by the humans, their secrets desires all there for him to consume and realize, so many eye set on his body with a starved gaze. It was addicting and something Dane knew he would keep doing for a long time yet. After all, what better job was there for a being such as himself that draining humans from their sins on a daily basis. As far as he was concerned, he would be a heavenly hound by the end of his tenure.


	23. Day 31: Djinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of comedy with a djinn and his human companion

Izas stared down at his human, the fragile little thing usually wasn’t that impressive without his flames adorning his body or without wearing the heavy gauntlets where Izas lived, this time however, he had reached a new low of misery. His clothes were torn, his face covered in bruises and a black eye was well on its way to forming. The djinn breathed out yellow flames, knowing his human most likely got in a new set of problems, or as he liked to call them, “adventures.” The obsidian horned being scoffed and leaned on his side, baring his muscled furred body for all to see, he had never understood the human concept of shame or restraint. A bowl of fire nuts appeared in from of his and with a smokey voice he said:

“So what was it this time Abdud? Did you try sneaking into another brothel or were you trying to ‘loan’ a few items? Perhaps you decided to challenge another guard to a fight and forgot you can’t use me without a proper sacrifce?”

The dark haired adult glared at his partner, his puckered lip eliciting a grin from the dark furred creature, and threw a bunch of sand at the son of fire. No sand hit Izas as a wall of fire stopped it in its track and a bigger grin sent the point home.

“It wasn’t like that.” said the human defeated laying back against the sand, a thick tent forming in place with a flick of the djinn’s wrist. “I didn’t get in trouble with the ladies or the law this time.”

“Then, did you get in trouble with the sages or maybe the priests?”

“Worse.”

“What could be worse than--” The djinn started laughing, red sparks coming out of his body in a shower. The human stood up, his renewed glare lacking in bite due to his bruised face.

“It isn’t funny, my sister’s husband did try to kill me this time.”

“He tries to kill you every time Abdud.”

“But he called for his guards, even though I only wanted to give Ari a new necklace.”

“That you stole.”

“And then take her out to eat at a restaurant.”

“With the money you scammed.”

“You aren’t helping, you know?”

“My apologies, your majesty, for I must point out that...you’re an awful example for your nephews.”

“I did defeat the Demon of the Crimson Desert.” said the human as he posed heroically. 

“By accident.” Izas was quick to point out.

“And I returned the golden egg to the Sultan.”

“After you stole it.”

“You are horrible.”

“Yes, yes I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was the last story for monster may. I hope you enjoyed these stories as much as I did. Thanks for reading this far.


End file.
